ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
South Park: TV Party
South Park: TV Party is a action party video game developed and published by Ubisoft, the game is based on the american adult animated sitcom South park created by Trey Parker, and Matt Stone, the game can let you play over 79 characters from the south park franchise, the game was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Microsoft Windows, in August 2008 Gameplay Minigames in South Park TV Party are played in a mode know as Channel Quest, which is divided into seven channels of the TV, MTV, BET, Spike TV, E! Channel, TNT, FOX, and the last channel is Comedy Central, each channel has 10 minigames, 5 of which are randomly chosen each time a player begins a channel, Completing a channel unlocks new characters, new costumes, and those minigames, which can later be played individually through Free Play mode, Additionally, players can use a Channel Customization mode where you get to create your own channel using the available minigames Plot Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, are stuck in a world called Channel Universe, where the boys found an old school tv screen at south park, the tv had a note said DO NOT TOUCH!, and their was a dead skeleton body holding the tv, so the boys did not listen to the note, so they decided to plug up the tv at the broflovski residence, sense they plug up the tv their was a big blue light on the tv saying press the power button, kyle pressed the button and the tv was sucking kyle into the tv, cartman, stan, and kenny both got sucked in, the boys are spinning in a giant vortex to the next universe, and now they made it to channel universe. A universe where you get to go into different channels, but a cube named VIC, needs the boys help, vic wants the boys to stop HEX, a bad cube who can destroy other channels, and can bring other enemies to life and good guys back to life, so it's up to the boys to save channel universe, before it is too late, if the boys die in channel universe, they die in real life so they better watch out. Modes * Story * Free Play * Channel Quest * Channel Customization * Theater * Arcade * Store * Megaclicker * TV Clips * Online Mode * Options Character Customization South Park TV Party features an ability to create both south park characters as well as your avatar, these outfits are often parodies or references to famous movies and video games, Inculding, Spider-Man, Superman, Indiana Jones, Batman, Star Wars, Super Mario, Assassin Creed, and more, and also, once you start the game, you can get to pick your own appearance, you can be a 4th Grader, a Fat Person, a Kindergartner, a Adult, A 5th Grader, a 2nd Grader, a 3rd Grader a 9th Grader, A 6th Grader, a 7th Grader and a Canadian. Characters # Eric Cartman # Kyle Broflovski # Stan Marsh # Kenny McCormick # Butters Stotch # Craig Tucker # Clyde Donovan # Tweek Tweak # Token Black # Jimmy Valmer # Scott Malkinson # Wendy Testaburger # Bebe Stevens # Red # Annie Knitts # Nichole Daniels # Heidi Turner (DLC Character) # Pip Pirrip # Shelly Marsh # Damien Thorn # Michael # Pete Thelman # Henrietta Biggle # Firkle Smith (NPC Character) # Timmy Burch (NPC Character) # Jason White # Fosse McDonald # Douglas # Dogpoo Petuski # Gregory # Peter Mullen # Gary Harrison # Lizzy # Rebecca Cotswolds (DLC Character) # Dougie O'Connell (DLC Character) # Nancy # Trent Boyett # Randy Marsh # Chef # PC Principal (DLC Character) # Mr Slave (NPC Character) # Big Gay Al (NPC Character) # Hebert Garrison # Mr. Mackey # Jimbo Kern # Officer Barbrady # Ned Gerblanski # Terrance Henry Shoot # Phillip Niles Argyle # Santa Claus # Darryl Weathers # Jesus Christ # Satan # Harrison Yates (DLC Character) # Ike Broflovski # Gerald Broflovski (DLC Character) # Sharon Marsh (DLC Character) # Stephen Stotch (DLC Character) # Stuart McCormick (DLC Character) # Carol McCormick (DLC Character) # Linda Stotch (DLC Character) # Steve Black (DLC Character) # Linda Black (DLC Character) # Mr. Testaburger (DLC Character) # Mrs. Testaburger (DLC Character) # Thomas Tucker (DLC Character) # Laura Tucker (DLC Character) # Roger Donovan (DLC Character) # Betsy Donovan (DLC Character) # Richard Tweak (DLC Character) # Mrs. Tweak (DLC Character) # Mr. Stevens (DLC Character) # Mrs. Steven (DLC Character) # Skeeter (DLC Character) # Nancy Turner (DLC Character) # Mr. Turner (DLC Character) # Lieutenant Dawson (DLC Character) # Mitch Murphy (DLC Character) # Scott Tenorman (DLC Character) Bosses # Visitors # Mutant Turkey # Death # Queen Spider # GS-401 # Underpants Gnomes # The Woodland Critters # Crab People # Barbra Streisand # Hitler Cartman # Coon & Friends # Ginger Kids # TBA Costumes # Hitler Cartman (Cartman's Costume) Hitler Cartman.png|Hitler Cartman # King Cartman (Cartman's Costume) King Cartman .png|King Cartman # Fingerbang Cartman (Cartman's Costume) Alter-egos-fingerbang-cartman-non-dream.png|Fingerbang Cartman # Dream Fingerbang Cartman (Cartman's Costume) Fingerbang-cartman.png|Dream Fingerbang Cartman # Hitler Halloween Costume Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Prototype Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Formal Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Cop Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # African American Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Ginger Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # Metrosexual Cartman (Cartman's Costume) # The Coon (Cartman's Costume) # TBA Minigames Shit Happens In this minigame your character needs to take the biggest shit ever, all you need to do is, once the game starts, tap the button fast to make the shit come out of your ass, after that, move and spin the left & right control stick to make the shit fall out, who ever makes the biggest shit ever wins. Say Cheese In this minigame your character needs to smile to the camera, once the game starts, press the left & right triggers to make the chair go up, so your character can see the camera, once your character smile to the camera, press the action button, who ever makes the best picture wins. OMG We Killed Kenny in this minigame your character needs to kill kenny, once the game starts, you can select eleven objects to kill kenny with, a Chainsaw, a Crusher, Electricity, Fire, Water, Smoke, Nails, Glass, Mouse Traps, a Rock, and hanging from a rope who ever kills kenny the most wins. TBA Is South Park: TV Party a Cool Idea? Yes No Category:South Park Category:Ubisoft Category:Party Video games Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:M Rated Category:2008 Category:PEGI 18